User blog:Kiara Thompson/The Forgotten Vincent Ch1
'''Ch1 Johnny Vincent had been keeping a secret from his clique and the other students at Bullworth and now it was threatening to come back and bite him as he just received a letter from his parents saying his little sister Courtney will be joining him at Bullworth this year. Johnny had nothing against his younger sister they got on great, yes they could argue like normal siblings do but they would always make up, he began to work on one of the old cars when the Greasers arrived back after the holidays. "What's buzzin cousin?" Vance asked hugging Johnny "Same old you know been busy fixing cars and bikes around here" Johnny replied. "Johnny we have something to tell you and your not going to like it one bit" Peanut said. "What is it?" he asked. "Lola is now a prep and is dating Derby" Peanut said. Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing then was tapped on the shoulder "Hey watch it kid" Johnny said then turned around to notice his sister. "Johnny you never said you had moved on from Lola" Lucky said checking the girl out that was now stood by Johnny's side. "That's gross I'm Courtney Vincent Johnny's younger and more attractive sister" I replied making the Greasers smile and laugh Johnny introduced me to his friends. Elsewhere at Harrington house Derby was making out with Lola "Derby gross come on Bif let's go for a walk we can go to the Carnival" Pinkie said grabbing Bif's hand and dragging him out of Harrington house. "I cant believe Derby is with that Lola girl what does she have that no one else does?" Bif wondered Pinkie looked at Bif then spoke "Aw Bif so the rumors are true you do love my cousin" Pinkie said. Bif nodded Pinkie squealed "Don't worry she will crawl back to Johnny soon" Pinkie said they had a few goes on the rides at the carnival. I explored the Auto shop then came across two guys in blue sweaters, I knew they had to be Preps. "Another new kid how lovely" one of them said. "She isn't dressed like one of those Grease ball kids Gord so what do we do" the other said. "I'm not a Greaser I'm just related to one" I said then I heard another voice and a guy with blonde hair appeared with a teenage girl that I guessed was Lola "She's Vincent's sister I found that out from this" Derby said handing the other two preps a newspaper article. "Honestly so their is six of them Vincent brats now" Tad said. "You said six but there's only four of us" I replied. "Your a liar it says here you have two half siblings who are unnamed but one was born in the same year as Johnny" Derby said. I took the article from the leader of the preps and looked at it then the Greasers and Johnny came to take out the trash and picked a fight with them. I read the article in my head it read Vincent siblings Johnny, Damien, Adrian and Courtney have two unnamed half siblings. "Are you okay kid?" Johnny asked "Yeah I'm fine what do you know about this?" I said passing him the article Johnny looked then went quiet. "Johnny if you don't tell me what you know ill go visit Damon and Adrian in Happy Vaults" I said angrily. "I know nothing and those two wont tell you anything" Johnny said I turned on my heels and left the Auto shop and borrowed my older brothers bike and started my journey to Happy Vaults Asylum. "Johnny we saw your face why did you lie to Courtney" Ricky asked. "She's safer if she doesn't find out the truth" Johnny said. "Johnny talk to us tell us what you know?" Peanut asked. The Greasers sat around as Johnny was about to tell them everything " A few months after I was born my mother had an affair with a man from Old Vale According to my father she gave birth to another baby in secret who was given away for adoption" Johnny said. "Your worried that this baby your mother had could be one of those preppy kids" Lefty said Johnny nodded then spoke about the other baby that our father had with another woman. "You know the second baby's name don't you?" Norton asked. "Yes" Johnny said "So who is it?" Hal asked. "Gary Smith" Johnny replied everyone went silent and it seemed there was an on coming thunderstorm heading this way. Category:Blog posts